


Persistance

by GenimHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimHale/pseuds/GenimHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re like a persistent puppy! ,’ he groaned</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Basically, Stiles is trying to do some research so Derek won't kill him but Isaac is being like a puppy and won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistance

Stiles felt the soft breeze across the nape of his neck and heard the soft whoosh sound the curtains made as they fell back into place. He knew before he looked that someone, one of the pack, had entered his room since no one else was agile enough to enter through the window. What he didn’t know was if it was Derek, checking up on the research, Scott, wanting to hang out, or Isaac, wanting to spend time with him. He turned round to discover it was the latter. Isaac lounged out, hands behind his head, on Stiles’ bed with a small smile on his lips.  
‘I can’t talk right now,’ he said, turning back to his computer. ‘I promised Derek I would have this research done by tonight and he will kill me if it isn’t,’   
‘He wouldn’t kill you,’ Isaac stated.  
‘He threatened to rip my throat out. With his teeth. I’d rather not take any chances because I happen to like my throat being intact,’ Stiles said, not turned away from the computer. He taped at the keys and hit enter, searching again to find some more information on the newest supernatural creature to enter Beacon Hills.   
‘Come on, break away for five minutes and come here,’ Isaac said but Stiles ignored him.   
‘Please. We can cuddle,’ Isaac countered and Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice but he remained locked on his research. He’d put this off for a few weeks, in favour of spending time with his boyfriend and with Scott and the occasional piece of homework. He heard a soft sigh from Isaac, a sigh that implied he’d given up arguing, and grinned. He concentrated on the small text from the website he was currently reading.  
‘It shouldn’t take me too long and afterwards we could – oh,’ Stiles broke off with a moan. Isaac chuckled softly before continuing to kiss and suck on Stiles’ neck. His head lolled to the side, giving the werewolf better access and he trailed kisses along the pale skin, pausing to tug gently on the smaller boy’s earlobe, causing another moan to escape his mouth.   
‘You’re like a persistent puppy! ,’ he groaned, pushing at his shoulder but his attempts were half-hearted. Isaac’s mouth moved to the hollow above his collarbone. Stiles’ feeble attempted to push him away ceased and instead his hands locked into the golden curls, pulling him closer. Isaac grinned and locked eyes with Stiles. He gave a soft glare before yanking Isaac forwards by his shirt so their lips crashed together.   
They kissed passionately and their tongues danced together. Isaac’s hands had already gripped onto Stiles’ thighs and lifted him up. His legs latched around the werewolf’s waist and his fingers were tangled into his hair. He left a trail of kisses down his neck before focusing on a spot just behind his ear, sucking and biting gently on the skin even though any marks he left would heal within a minute. Isaac dropped Stiles onto his bed where he bounced once before settling and Isaac wasted no time in straddling his hips, pressing down against his growing erection.   
Stiles arched his back in pleasure as Isaac grinded against him. When he caught his eye, he noticed the flash of yellow in them and heard the low growl from his throat. He knew his first instinct should be to run when Isaac’s werewolf side came out but he couldn’t help it. It turned him on slightly to see Isaac going a little out of control. Especially when he was the one causing it. Stiles’ hands roamed the skin underneath the white t-shirt, feeling the defined muscles. He trailed his fingers over his boyfriend’s abs, liking the sound it made him make. Isaac gripped the hem of the top and pulled it over his head before doing the same to Stiles. When their lips next met, their bare chests pressed together. It didn’t take long for their trousers to be tugged off, leaving both teenagers in their boxers. Isaac smiled cheekily, before pressed his lips firmly to Stiles chest, gradually going lower until he reached the waistband of his boxers. His tongue snaked out from between his lips and traced the skin under the waistband before gripping the elastic between his sharp teeth. He look at Stiles with yellow eyes as he pulled the boxers down, Stiles raising his hips up to help.   
Isaac wrapped a hand around Stiles’ length, stroking it gently and placing a few kisses on the head of it. He licked his lips, tasting the salty pre-come, before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He kept one hand wrapped around Stiles’ cock and used the other to keep his hips pressed to the bed. As he took him deeper, the sounds that came from Stiles’ mouth were obscene. Loud moans mixed in with several profanities and Isaac’s name. He pressed his tongue flat against the thick vein running along the underside of his cock as Stiles’ hands fisted into his hair pushing his head down. He pulled back so only the tip remained in then began bobbing his head. It wasn’t long before Stiles’ hands tightened in his hair and he hummed gently, the vibrations making him lose it completely and he came in Isaac’s mouth. Isaac swallowed and slowly kissed his way back up. Their lips met fiercely again and Stiles’ flipped them so he was straddling Isaac. He ground his ass into Isaac’s hard cock as he bit down against his collarbones, moans erupting from the werewolf’s mouth.   
Stiles peppered kisses over the taller boy’s chest as Isaac reached out to the top drawer of the nightstand. Stiles’ didn’t realise what was going on until he inhaled the familiar scent of the cherry lube they’d taken to buying. So when a wet finger began to circle his hole, he wasn’t surprised. Isaac pressed the tip in slowly, he always loved to tease Stiles when they got this far. Stiles pushed backwards against Isaac’s finger and before rocking forwards on his hands and knees, fucking himself against it. A hand gripped his ass hard to stop him and he felt another finger get added. The first few times, he had found it an uncomfortable process to begin with but now he was past that, every time Isaac slid his fingers back and forth and scissored them caused Stiles to bite down hard on his lip. It wasn’t long before Stiles’ was loose enough and he rolled onto his back as Isaac squirted more libe onto his hand and coat his cock. There was a sort of silent agreement that Isaac topped, although occasionally Stiles would to mix it up a bit, but he much preferred bottoming, watching Isaac above him as he thrusted into him over and over again.   
Isaac lined himself up with Stiles’ puffy hole and slipped the head in. He didn’t mess around when it got down to it, sliding in straight away and hitting Stiles’ prostate instantly. The moan from Stiles let Isaac know he’d found it and his next thrust hit it again. And again. And again. Stiles’ hands gripped onto Isaac, nails digging into his shoulder blades as their moans were swallowed by each other and they kissed, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Their sweat slicked bodies fit together perfectly as he thrusted into him again, complete with a subtle roll of his hips. His hand found Stiles’ cock – already hard again - between them and began pumping it with expert flicks and twists of his wrists making it more pleasurable.   
‘Mmm, yes,’ Stiles mumbled against Isaac’ neck. They pressed their lips together again and Stiles tongue ran across the sharp point of Isaac’s werewolf canine. His eyes flicked open and locked on Isaac’s yellow ones, and a low animalistic sound escaped Isaac’s throat. With one last stroke, Stiles’ cock twitched and he tightened around Isaac. With matching moans – Isaac bordering on a howl – they both came, Isaac in Stiles and Stiles over their stomachs.   
Isaac’s shaky breath caressed Stiles’ lips as he kissed him softly on his swollen and bruised lips. A light sheen of sweat covered them both, Isaac’s curls stuck to his forehead and Stiles’ hair messed up from where Isaac’s hands has run through it multiple times. Isaac had just pulled out and wrapped his arms around Stiles when there was a soft thump from the window. They glanced across to where Derek was now balanced on the window sill.   
‘Is the research done?’ he asked  
‘Well…’


End file.
